Malkariss (Redwall Season 2)
Note: This article is about the TV episode. If you're looking for the character, see Malkariss. Summary Official Synopsis As the slaves arrive at the ominous Badger Head and Bell rocks, Mattimeo bravely comforts them and promises "I will not fail us." At Redwall, the Redwallers defend the tapestry in a pitched battle and recapture it. Simultaneously, Matthias arrives at Loamhedge Abbey and meets an Old Rabbit who forecasts doom, but gives him an amulet. Slagar craftily sets his band against each other and prepares to take all the slave profits himself. While at Redwall, Cornflower and Constance haunt the terrified birds with the 'ghost' of Martin-- in fact, his armour. Nadaz, henchrat to the king of Malkariss appears silently and orders the slaves anaesthetized. Slagar's band attack each other and in the chaos are captured by Matthias who demands they help him pursue Slagar-- but he already has the slaves deep underground in the evil kingdom. In front of the statue of a polecat he tells them this is where they will live and die. It is journey's end and down here no hope of rescue. Differences from Mattimeo *In the the TV series, Nadaz's rats carry the drugged slaves in their arms. In the book, the are tied to large shields. *In the book, Scringe was a ferret and was the first to be slain in the slavers battle. In the series, he is a weasel and survives to be sent south by Matthias with the other weasels. *In the TV series, Mattimeo attempts an escape by holding Vitch hostage, but is quickly recaptured by Nadaz's rats. This does not occur in the book. *In the book, Nadaz wears a purple robe. In the series, he wears a black robe with an orange shirt underneath. Featurettes Segments include: *"Courage" *"Character Spotlight: Mattimeo" *"Who is the most courageous person that you've heard of?" *"Ask the Author: Brian Jacques - which character do you think is most like yourself?" *Brian Jacques transcript: :(introduction) Hello, I'm Brian Jacques and welcome to Redwall. In our last episode, Ironbeak had attacked the tapestry of Martin the Warrior, and Slagar finally had his destination in sight: the realm of Malkariss. Today, an Old Rabbit gives Matthias a new charm; an old hero makes an appearance; and a new kingdom is found. But enough talk, on with the story of Redwall. :(on courage) Courage is the moment when ordinary beings become extraordinary. Courage could be a situation where you have to sum up your bravery to do something. Picture in Redwall, Matthias. I mean at first, he wants to be a warrior. Then when he sees Cluny's hordes, I should imagine it gives him a bit of a start. A little mouse up against all them big vermin: rabbits, rats, weasels, stoats. But, he gets the gift of courage. And that is what makes him extraordinary, and that's what makes him stand out from the crowd. Courage is like greatness, sometimes it's just thrust upon us. :(on Mattimeo) Some are warriors born, others are warriors made. Martin the Warrior was the warrior born. Matthias was the little mouse who had to learn to be a warrior. Now his son, Mattimeo, was the Abbot brat. Yeah, at the beginning of 'Mattimeo', Mattimeo is the naughty little mouse in the Abbey whose dad is the great warrior, and he plays a lot on that and he gets away with a lot. :So, how is Mattimeo going to learn to be a warrior? It's funny, but when you're in a hard place sometimes that's when you start to learn. So when Mattimeo is taken captive, he's taken slave by Slagar and all his little friends and they're being sat there worried and the fighitng and everything, he realizes then, he's the warrior's son, he has to help. And that's the way his character as a warrior starts to form. And like his dad, he becomes the warrior, but he has to learn harder lessons. :(on a character like himself) There is actually one. But it's not in Redwall, it's in the book ''Mossflower. And it's a little mouse called Gonff the Prince of Mousethieves. And that was me when I was a kid around the Liverpool docks I suppose. He's nice, I like him.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2